


Birthday Baby Boy

by oreob1tch



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Bottom Jensen, Fluff and Smut, Jared's Birthday, Just Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Jensen, Top Jared Padalecki, this all exists just because it's Jared's birthday today y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jared's birthday and Jensen wants to take care of his baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】Birthday Baby Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590301) by [oreob1tch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch), [Sirius_Atlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius_Atlantic/pseuds/Sirius_Atlantic), [WincestJ2CN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN)



> I wrote this just because it's Jared's birthday and all I can think about is Jensen worshipping his body so... I hope you like it :) Feedback, especially comments, from you guys is making me so happy ♥

Jared wakes up with a big smile on his face. It's July 19 - his birthday. And he's hype and happy like a four year old. 

Jensen's sleeping body is still pressed against his back and Jared sighs happily. He doesn't want to wake him up, obviously, the poor guy was reading his script almost the whole night, suddenly afraid that he would forget all his lines.

But Jared wants to be cared for, it's his birthday after all. He doesn't want presents or anything (but cake would be nice, he gotta admit) - he just wants Jensen to kiss him all the time and be like "nah you dont have to do this baby, it's your birthday".

He was hoping for breakfast to bed but he's not disappointed or anything. Jensen wrapped around him is good enough.

"You're awake already?" Jensen's morning raspy voice rings through Jared's ears and brain and he can't help but shiver because damn... does Jensen's voice do things to him.

"Yeah, for few minutes now." he replies, still smiling.

"Shit." Jensen sighs. "I wanted to make you breakfast."

Jared laughs, rolling onto his stomach and looking at Jensen's sleepy face. "You still can."

The older man kisses his forehead and gets up, walking away butt naked and Jared grins. He's lucky.

_********* _

"Hey Misha." Jared smiles right after he picks up the phone. "how's it going?"

"was about the ask the same thing." Misha says and Jared can hear the smile in his voice. "How are you feeling, birthday boy?"

"old." Jared laughs. "But good yeah. Everyone's so nice to me today." he looks around and then whispers. "Except Jensen."

"Oh."

Jared sighs. Ever since they got on set, Jensen's been acting weird and distant. 

"Maybe he's just tired."

"I guess." Jared shrugs and then force himself to smile again. "Thanks for the call bro. It was nice to hear your voice."

Misha laughs and tells him something about phone sex and then wishes him happy birthday before hanging up. 

The rest of the day - the filming part of it - it's fine. He gets a little cake and the crew sings to him and he feels like a little child again.

Then it's time to go home. 

Jensen left earlier so Jared's driving home alone. He unlocks the door of their shared house and walks in. The house is quiet and probably empty. Jared sighs and takes off his shirt, throwing it over his shoulder, then he opens a fridge and grabs a beer. He wants to turn the lights on but it doesn't work. He murmurs a quiet 'damn it' and with that he walks to the bedroom. As he opens the door, he gasps. There are candles everywhere. On the floor, on the bedside table...

and on the bed, there's Jensen. Fully clothed. In jeans that Jared likes so much, because they hug his butt so nicely. And his - Jared's - shirt. It's too big on him and it slides off his shoulder.

"Hi, baby boy." Jensen says and it sends shivers down Jared's spine. 

"Uhm... hi?" 

He thought Jensen was mad at him so  _this -_ this is a big surprise for him. "What's.. what is this?"

"You don't like it?" Jensen asks and sounds so unsure that Jared feels the need to kiss him to assure him it's perfect. So he does exactly that. It's slow and romantic and Jared loves every second of it. Just like he loves Jensen.

****

"Baby you're going to get--ungnh.." Jared grunts as Jensen sinks down on his cock. "You were not..."

"I did it myself." Jensen says, breath shaking from the stretch and the pleasure that it caused. "I wanted to be ready for you."

Jared is overwhelmed. It feels so good, Jensen feels so good, this all feels so perfect. 

Jensen is taking care of him, giving him exactly what he wants and needs - himself.

He goes up and down slowly, to get used to the feeling. "You... gosh." Jensen moans when Jared shifts his hips and his cock hits Jensen's prostate. "Fuck you feel so good." 

And he wanted to let Jensen do this on his own but it's too much and he needs more and he needs it now. He thrusts his hips up and Jensen moans again, placing his palms on Jared's shoulders. Jared loves the view, Jen still has his shirt on and it's sliding off his shoulder and it covers up his dick so he can only see the little wet spot where his cock is leaking.

"I'm close." Jensen whispers and thank God, because Jared can't take it anymore. He thrust up hard into Jensen he comes right away, just like this, untouched, just from getting fucked.

And the thought alone makes Jared come too.

****

"Happy birthday." Jensen whispers and Jared opens his eyes. 

"Hm?"

"I have a present for you."

"You're such a caring boyfriend." Jared laughs and kisses Jen's cheek. "Can I see?"

***

The following day, everyone's staring at his left ring finger and Jared is smiling widely. His fiancé is beside him, holding his other hand, smiling just as widely.


End file.
